


Remedy

by NSummer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSummer/pseuds/NSummer
Summary: Perhaps neither of them expected that a single affair would sustain such length when the other induced the other.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Remedy

It’s been a year since Levi and Mikasa started this affair, not anticipating it would sustain. It began one night in the mess hall, it was a little after supper. After Mikasa cleared her table and decided to depart early into her room, Levi was waiting in the hallway outside the mess hall, standing ramrod straight and arms crossed. His gaze down as if mulling over something, Mikasa momentarily stopped and was about to utter a greeting of acknowledgment when Levi peeled himself off the wall and looked straight to her as if expecting her arrival precisely. 

  
  


“Hey.” He started. 

  
  


“Captain-” 

  
  


“Can you come with me? I have something to talk to you about.” He cut her off, words trailing off slowly, the last words seeming to lose its volume. Mikasa batted her eyes in mild wonder but obliged ultimately. Levi walked ahead, leading the way. 

  
  


They continued walking until they reached the premises of the captains and the other higher-ups quarters. It’s one of the perks of being at a higher level, you get to have your personal room, contrasting them soldiers where they are paired in a room with a bunk bed and the subtle inconvenience that comes with it. 

  
  


Mikasa’s thoughts stopped as she paused in her step, both of them standing in front of a door that Mikasa assumed to be the Captain’s room. He looked over his shoulder to her and turned the knob open, he stepped sideways silently ushering her to go in first. 

  
  


Upon stepping in she briefly scanned the pristine room. Understanding the infamous nickname of the Captain. The room was loyal to its owner’s description, glancing to the right side of the room is a double size bed that looks too crisp than it should be, like untouched for a little too long. A small nightstand is standing next to it, on top is a small lamp that illuminates half of the room, a few steps from it is a small shower room. Nothing of it is a surprise to her. As if she just remembered, she looks at him to address what matters he wants to talk about. 

  
  


Levi maneuvered around the room and stood beside the table situated in the middle of the room, movement unassertive. “Captain, what is it that you called me for?” 

  
  
  


“Mikasa” He tried. Her name seems to taste a little too hot on his tongue. 

  
  
  


Mikasa 

  
  
  
  
  


Mikasa

  
  
  
  
  


“M-Mikasa!'' Levi panted, shooting his head up as Mikasa twirled her tongue around his shaft sending in peals of pleasure in his body. Mikasa hummed in pleasure upon sensing Levi shake in bliss, surely adding up to the build of enticement she’s sustaining once more. The motion driving Levi once again to the edge making him grasp a fistful of Mikasa’s hair. 

  
  


Mikasa latched her gaze with Levi’s and locking it, eyes sharp with lust and attraction. She dived down with a sucking motion, lips tightening around Levi’s girth as her head moves back and forth. Juices mixed with saliva and precum escaping Mikasa’s lips as she continues to bob her head down on Levi. 

  
  


Levi rides in along Mikasa’s motion, hand full of Mikasa’s hair, he guides her. Pushing Mikasa’s head tantalizingly slowly, enveloping his shaft entirely, and pulling it up again. He maintains this pace until his climax bubbles up and rides her mouth roughly. Mikasa adjusts expertly so as not to gag, nails digging in Levi’s thighs as her own excitement builds up. Her body feeling warmer every minute of the scene, feeling her clothed pussy getting moister, she clenched in an attempt to soothe it. 

  
  


Mikasa manages to gain the lead and cut Levi off of his pace, pulling away from his cock with a loud pop, Mikasa cupped his throbbing member and swiped her tongue around it, feeling the imprints of the veins on his hard pulsing cock. Gazing up at him with a glint in her eyes that states incitement, challenging him. 

  
  


Sensing it, Levi manages to manifest a smirk, a silent approval of her challenge. Mikasa silently snickers and nips at the side of Levi’s cock, earning a hiss from him. Before Levi can manage to come up with an action Mikasa shoves his cock down her throat, its head hitting the back of her throat earning a yelp from Levi. “Fuck Mikasa!!”

  
  


Mikasa held the base of Levi’s cock tightly and sucked him sprightly, it wasn’t long before Levi’s climax to build up to the surface again. Mikasa cupped his balls and squeezed it, one of Levi’s sensitive spots, with just a swipe with a finger can send his cock awake. It was a turning point of him “Fuck, I’m coming! Mikasa!” he manages to voice. Mikasa carried on the pace, head bobbing up and down rapidly. 

  
  


Levi looks down to a pool of ebony hair, Mikasa’s warm mouth lighting his even more heated self as she sends his cock deeper, almost losing his stance on the wall, a long satisfied moan comes out of his lips. Mikasa executing her unparalleled ending, a slurping motion along with sucking, that sends a tight and warm feeling to Levi’s cock that always sends Levi to edge. 

  
  


He lets out a singsong of moans and groans as shoots of warm semen flows down Mikasa’s throat, Mikasa sucking Levi hard, creating a feeling of suction as if extracting all cum than what he can release. Levi trembling in bliss, eyes closed as his cock shakes at the last load of cum. Levi pulled away from Mikasa’s mouth, cock coated with semen and Mikasa’s saliva as it trickles down to the ground. 

  
  


Levi panted, legs slightly bent as he waits for his cock to settle from its sensitive state. Unknown to him, the ebony girl who rather recovered surprisingly fast, latched on to his sensitive, still throbbing cock. Sucking it slow, cleaning it from his seed. Levi let out a hiss, hand clutching tight on Mikasa’s shoulder, weakly motioning her to stop. He moaned in pleasure from this action as Mikasa evaded this signal, his body surrendering. 

  
  


Mikasa swiped her mouth with her hand and sat on the ground. Slightly panting and warm all over. She looked at Levi’s rather enticing state. Upon recovering, Levi shot her a sharp look and took a step forward. His cock hangs in the air making Mikasa’s pussy twitch in need. 

  
  


“What was that stunt you pulled earlier?” He asked, his voice croaked. He pulled her head backward and licked the pearly skin of her neck and bit hard at it, Mikasa moaned at the action. Every second Levi’s lips tighten on her skin, impels a shrill of excitement through her than she already feels. 

  
  


He slides his hand down to her rump and cups it roughly, using the momentum to lift her with him on their feet, lips still on her neck. Levi brings them to the shower room, kicking the door with his left feet they stumbled in. Levi pressed Mikasa to the wall, his slender fingers enveloping the left side of Mikasa’s neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled away breathing heavily, Mikasa stared at Levi in a lull. She reached a hand to touch his cheek.

  
  


It all started when he asked her that very night. It left her stunned and speechless. Never did she expect she would agree. And never did she anticipate it would become a regular activity. Years back they were on each other’s throat, she despised his being. For beating Eren. For having such an insufferable attitude. His fighting style and grip of the situation were as abrasive and brash as his attitude. He was sharp and calculated, he picked himself up. It was he who undid her tangled and meshed emotion. Snapped her awake from her redundant trance and hatred. 

  
  


Mikasa grew to respect and follow him over the years. Unspoken fondness and admiration surround them. Each supporting the other in silence with just a subtle hint. But over time not only she revered but she grew something in her that she could not put a finger to. It mystified her.

Perhaps their analogy was the anchor that attracted them to each other. Their all-too-familiar background that was full of despair and adversity. Mikasa smiled inwardly and pressed her lips to Levi’s tenderly. 

Their lips crashed, overlapping each other in a reverie of deep hunger. Levi pulled the hem of Mikasa’s blouse that is tucked in her pants and pressed his finger on the warm skin, melting like butter as it shaped into the pads of Levi’s fingers in the heat that their bodies emit. His hand forced its way upward, buttons snapping off. 

  
  


Levi strips Mikasa off of the belts and harness securing her body, and then her blouse. He clutched Mikasa’s clothed left breast, such refined contour protruding alluringly to him and gave it a short suck, earning a string of moan from the girl. “Ngh..!” 

  
  


Levi let go of Mikasa and proceeded to strip himself free from his clothes. Kicking them aside Levi trailed his eyes all over Mikasa’s body. Scanning her form and pausing at a region distinctly damp, Mikasa contrarily too high to notice was shaken when her feet no longer feel the hard tile, but rather swift air resides beneath the sole of her boots. Levi’s thigh made its way through her inner thigh and she was pinned a little upward to the wall in a flash, too high strung to notice. Feeling her damp crotch furthermore as it’s pressed firmly by Levi’s thigh that flexed under her weight. 

  
  


“Just how long have you been wet?” He asked looking up, for the rarest time, to Mikasa’s lewd expression. Mikasa smirked in mirth. Levi reaches to unzip the fly of Mikasa’s pants that seems to cling to its owner excessively, accentuating the curves and muscles of the woman. He discarded the pants and the remaining garments. 

  
  


He scooped her mound, fingers coming contact with her wetness sending signals of glee to his member. He retracted said fingers and licked her slick wetness that coated his digits, feeling his cock throb in full alert. 

  
  


Levi lowered Mikasa to the ground and slammed his body to hers, lips finding its way to the other pair of pale pink, Mikasa is taken aback and left an opening in which Levi took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. Levi took hold of Mikasa’s hips while doing so, aiming his head to her entrance. 

  
  


Mikasa whimpered in delight feeling his thickness slowly glide in, Levi shifted and rubbed his length along the hot folds of Mikasa’s cunt. Mikasa was the one who broke the kiss to breathe for air only for her voice hitch in response to Levi’s teasing. She cussed internally as her already wet cunt begged more for him. 

  
  


Mikasa took hold of Levi’s biceps, the sensation making her wobbly, her nails dug into his skin as Levi kept rubbing his cock against her pussy. Levi bit Mikasa’s lower lip and sucked it as he thrust against Mikasa. His member reaching midway inside her. Mikasa moaned in response in Levi’s mouth as he started moving his hips in a steady pace. 

  
  


Mikasa’s arm draped around Levi’s neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss but only their teeth bumped. Levi took control of the action, warm pads of Levi’s fingers pressed against Mikasa’s jaw, angling to a degree they sought. Their soft groans resounding the walls of the small shower room as they exchange kisses, lips overlapping the other, tongues grappling. 

  
  


Levi picked up the pace, building a rhythm between them. Mikasa seems to melt to the wall as a familiar knot rises in her stomach. Levi grasped Mikasa’s left leg and pinned it to the wall, they unlocked lips and Levi inched forward to thrust in her, shooting straight into Mikasa’s tender spot, emitting a gasp from her “Le-Levi!”.

  
  


Levi started riding Mikasa up to the wall, digits digging into her thigh as Levi angle her in directions and pump into her, sending them both to euphoria. Dragged moans and groans enveloping them, sending them to a lucid sensation. Climax building up, Mikasa clamps her eye shut in pleasure. 

  
  


Mikasa clenched her walls as her climax escalates in a rapid rhythm, toppling Levi over to the rim. Their movement becoming blistering to lagging. Levi quaking in vivid pleasure as his climax wash him over, his lower body seeming to soften, he leaned himself against Mikasa who is panting. 

They leaned into each other for a few moments. Mikasa was the one who broke the silence “We should get to bed.” 

  
  


“I don’t sleep.” 

  
  


Mikasa found her way dragging the limp man in a gentle stride to his bed. His face wearing an unreadable but somehow amusing expression. Mikasa threw her slender legs onto the mattress, watching Levi find his spot on the other side of the bed. Mikasa pulls him over to her, arms enveloping around him, he groans in return but didn’t attempt to pull himself from her. 

  
  


They stare at each other. Drinking in each other. 

  
  


The absolute of their existence they were bound and held down, repulsed to grow and implore. Robbed of affection and essential emotions at such a prompt time. Forced to hasten their maturity and in turn made them the person they are at present. The reputation they had built. But if this is what fills the gap in their souls, the momentary completion of themselves then so be it. 

  
  


_ Let her be, _

  
  


_ Let him be, _

  
  


They internally expressed in unison.

  
  


_ The remedy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it is to your liking.
> 
> This is my first work so naturally, there are apparent holes and flaws here and there, so please be a tad lenient on me.  
> After years of standing by and preparing, from being a reader and now to a writer, I am so happy that I got to write my own work finally. I hope I can be consistent with writing, for now, I'm probably gonna focus on writing one-shots and drabbles just to test the waters.  
> But who knows, I myself want to write a multi-chaptered story so badly if everything goes well, then of course.
> 
> Again thank you for reading, your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
